This invention relates to a class of Group 4 metal complexes and to polymerization catalysts derived therefrom that are particularly suitable for use in a polymerization process for preparing homopolymers and copolymers of olefins or diolefins, including copolymers comprising two or more olefins or diolefins such as copolymers comprising a monovinyl aromatic monomer and ethylene. In addition, the catalysts uniquely prepare new polymeric products having desirable physical properties.
Constrained geometry metal complexes and methods for their preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,187. This publication also teaches the preparation of certain novel copolymers of ethylene and a hindered vinyl monomer, including monovinyl aromatic monomers, having a pseudo-random incorporation of the hindered vinyl monomer therein. Additional teachings of constrained geometry catalysts may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,321,106; 5,721,185, 5,374,696, 5,470,993, 5,541,349, and 5,486,632, as well as WO97/15583, and WO97/19463. The teachings of all of the foregoing patents or the corresponding equivalent U.S. patent applications are hereby incorporated by refer